Investigation of cellular immune responses in patients with viral diseases will be carried on principally involving two areas. One is that of infectious hepatitis in which a variety of antigens will be used to determine the cellular competence of lymphocytes removed at biopsy. In addition to viral associated and viral related antigens, we will use a variety of indifferent antigens to determine the competence of such cells. The second major area of proposed work in this coming year is to investigate and correlate the cellular immune response to influenza virus produced by vaccination with whole or split viral antigen products and to compare this response with that seen after infection with influenza virus as it appears sporadically during the coming flu season. Response of patients' cells to both viral (influenza) and nonviral antigens will be assessed to determine the appearance and duration of anergy associated with this disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kantor, F.S.: Cellular immunity in microbial infections. Proc. Int. Symposium Inf. and Immunol. in the Rheumatic Disease, 1975, London, Blackwell. Mangi, R.J., Munyer, T.P., Krakowka, S., Jacoby, R.O. and Kantor, F.S.: A canine distemper model of virus-induced anergy. J. Inf. Dis. 133-556, 1976.